


Three's a crowd

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DJ Otabek Altin, F/M, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Open Relationships, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: JJ and Yuri were in a pretty open relationship, things were perfect.. Until a certain hot Kazakh man walks into Yuri’s life and mixes everything up





	1. Chapter 1

JJ loved Isabella, he truly did, he was going to marry her someday, he knew that without a doubt. But Yuri Plisetsky, fuck. That was a crazy uncontrollable kind of love, he’d die for Yuri without a second thought

Looking up at him now, as he rode JJ’s dick so expertly as always, his body was something people had wet dreams about. Slim, toned, pale, soft, blonde hair falling down past his shoulders, his face was stunning

Sharp pointed features, he looked like a fucking angel. JJ was sure he would save himself for marriage, he always told himself he would, then Yuri walked into his life, and JJ was powerless to stop himself fawning over the little blonde

The way he moaned out JJ’s name.. God JJ would never forget it, not ever, even when he was married with Isabella. He’d still replay ‘Jeh Jeh’ his thick Russian accent, how it made JJ want to do anything and everything to get him to keep saying it

Yuri and Isabella were like chalk and cheese, nothing alike. Yuri was rough, he liked it fucking rough, he liked it hard, he liked to bruise and scratch, he liked to feel it, and for JJ to feel him as well, as if he could ever fucking forget him

Isabella was soft, so soft and sweet, she was beautiful as well, in all aspects of the word. She liked it slow and loving, liked to talk about making families together and when they got married, what their future would be like

Yuri liked to live in the now, always upfront and honest about the fact he loved JJ but wasn’t in love with him. That he slept with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and JJ was allowed to do the same

Isabella didn’t know about Yuri, she would absolutely flip, JJ had told her he was a virgin, and he was in a sense. He’d never been with a girl before her, it was perfect, she was perfect. But she wasn’t Yuri, she would never be Yuri, and Yuri would never be all his

Yuri grabbed JJ’s hands wrapping them around his throat, JJ knew Yuri was close when he’d do this. JJ always wanted to call Yuri baby, he always wanted to call Yuri any pet name he could, but Yuri fucking hated it, so he saved the soft sweet pet names for Isabella

JJ could never seem to help himself professing just how much he loved Yuri though, “I love you Yuri, god I love you so fucking much” JJ panted as he tightened his grip around Yuri’s tiny throat, Yuri croaking out through gasped moans, “Shut the fuck up JJ” jeh jeh 

Yuri always practically screamed when he came, it was music to JJ’s ears. When JJ came, Yuri collapsed onto his chest panting, Yuri loved to be on top, pushing himself until he was exhausted 

JJ planted kisses on his sweaty blonde hair wrapping his arms tightly around him, telling him sweet nothings were wasted, but JJ did it anyways. Once Yuri’s breathing calmed, he lifted his face up kissing JJ deeply 

JJ melting into the kisses, he knew Yuri was only doing this so he’d shut up, but JJ didn’t care. When Yuri pulled away, JJ was beaming him a smile, Yuri looked a little nervous, “What’s wrong?” baby, JJ wanted to add, but didn’t

Yuri sighed, “JJ, we need to talk” JJ’s heart pounded, he swallowed deeply, “Ok” was all he could manage out, Yuri moved his hands to stroke affectionately through JJ’s hair, JJ stared into his bright green eyes, god he fucking loved this man in his arms

“Look, you know I love you right?” JJ nodded, he did know that. He never doubted that Yuri did actually care for him and love him, he wouldn’t have lived with him for two years and moved from Russia when JJ asked him too if he didn’t

Yuri’s excuse that the model scene was better was a little bit of a lie, they lived together in Russia until JJ’s mother got sick. Yuri moving there with him without a second thought, he supported him, helped him when he was down, it wasn’t a conventional relationship, but JJ loved every moment of it

“I met someone” Yuri started, still affectionately stroking through JJ’s hair, “oh” JJ croaked out, Yuri sighed, moving so he was impossibly closer, forehead to forehead

“JJ, maybe it’s time you go marry that girl you’ve been with..” JJ couldn’t help his face crumbling as he shut his eyes tightly trying not to let any tears escape, Yuri sighing gently against his face, “Cmere, shh” 

Yuri moved himself off, tugging JJ to his chest, JJ was a lot bigger than Yuri, but still curled into his chest holding him tightly, “Shh JJ, no rush or anything. I just, I like him” Yuri sighed, planting a kiss on JJ’s hair

JJ sobbed, squeezing Yuri impossibly tight. “You know I don’t want to upset you right, I fucking love you, I do. I’ll still stay in your life..”

“We won’t be like this” JJ cried out, he liked how things were now. Yuri not attached to anyone but him, JJ with Isabella, everything seemed like a perfect situation

“I’ll miss you too, but I think we have to do this, I’m, I’m sorry” JJ tried to calm himself down, Yuri still planting gentle kisses on his head, stroking down his back softly

Once JJ’s breathing had finally calmed, his head was still swimming though, he felt Yuri pull his face up to look at him, his bright green eyes were looking at him like he was the only thing in the world

“You’ve given me two wonderful years, you know that don’t you?” Yuri smiled, JJ sniffled but nodded, pulling Yuri in for a sweet deep kiss, the kind he normally had with Isabella, not that Yuri ever outwardly rejected his sweet advances, but he would always turn it into something more, now though, he let him keep it slow and sweet

When they pulled away, JJ still felt like he could cry at any second, “You know I’m never going to forget you Yuri Plisetsky, fuck, I’m always going to love you, with my whole heart baby” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Seriously, baby? And you haven’t got rid of me yet asshole, I’m going to make sure I remember every inch of your damn hot Canadian body”  
True to his word, for the next week, JJ had to call in sick at work. They barely left the bedroom, JJ didn’t think he could cum anymore, laying together, JJ was stroking his fingers down Yuri’s perfect body, finally feeling ready to accept what was coming

“So, my little kitten, when am I going to meet this man who’s woo’d your heart?” 

“Next week, he’s moving here for a while, he knows all about you don’t worry” JJ’s heart clutched that it was so soon, but he did finally have his head around it, and it wasn’t like he didn’t love Isabella, he absolutely did, he knew he would have a very happy with her, just not as happy as he knew he would have with Yuri

JJ hummed, “What’s he called?” “Otabek” Yuri answered easily, JJ could swear he saw Yuri smile as he said his name, he knew Yuri liked the way Otabek sounded on his tongue

“Otabek huh, is he Russian?” Yuri shook his head, “Kazakh, but he speaks Russian” Yuri quickly spoke again, reaching a hand to stroke down JJ’s body

“He doesn’t speak French though” JJ smiled at him softly, he loved dirty talking to Yuri in French, and it always got Yuri off as well

“He’s cut like you” JJ sighed out, pulling Yuri to his chest, “Keep telling me about him baby” he called Yuri any pet names he wanted for this past week, Yuri to his credit not crumbling or making a comment, it was the strangest break up, but they were the strangest couple so it didn’t really matter

“He’s not as tall as you, he has dark brown eyes” Yuri laughed a little, “A undercut like you, he looks like a fuckboy too” JJ laughed a little too, “He better not be” 

Yuri let out a sigh, “He isn’t, he was so nervous on our first date, I blew him in a restaurant bathroom and he came instantly. He lasts a lot longer now..” JJ cut him off

“Can you blame him for cumming so quickly? Have you seen yourself Yuri Plisetsky? I’m surprised he didn’t cum in his pants” 

Yuri trailed his fingers across JJ’s body gently, humming in approval, “I guess he’s good in bed?” JJ asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but he already knew it would be a yes, otherwise Yuri wouldn’t be leaving him

JJ prided himself on being the best Yuri had ever had, but he knew that this Otabek would be better. He didn’t get to hear Yuri’s answer, Yuri’s phone ringing, Yuri instantly getting up and grabbing it, JJ stroking up his slim back as he saw the smile spread on Yuri’s face

“Beka” he answered with, the cute nickname he’d given him. Otabek must be one understanding guy, Yuri spoke openly about JJ, spoke openly about the fact they were saying goodbye this week  
Otabek knew they would be fucking constantly, but he still rang him every night at 5, JJ was curious to meet him, he didn’t even know what he looked like, he just knew he’d somehow won the heart of Yuri, and that was more than JJ could ever do


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Otabek and Yuri met, and some of the lead up to present day
> 
> Otabek's POV

8 months ago..

 

Otabek starred over to the beautiful fucking blonde man walking around the hotel hallway, he was breathtaking, Otabek knew he had to go over, even if he got rejected

Otabek felt star struck, swallowing before he was ready to speak, until he spoke first, “What are you staring at asshole?” Otabek quickly averted his eyes, losing his cool and turning to leave, well that wasn’t the first impression he wanted to leave, fuck

Until he felt a hand tug him back, “Well?!” he snapped aggressively, his bright green eyes glared up at him expectantly, Otabek couldn’t help but smirk, of course he would stand up for himself, he looked like a fucking soldier

Despite the height and size difference, the blonde didn’t back down, looking even more annoyed, roughly grabbing Otabek’s shirt, “I’m not scared of you asshole!” he yelled in his face, Otabek leaned in, the blonde of course keeping his ground, just like Otabek expected

“Are you going to go on a date with me or not?” he asked firmly, his face fluttered in confusion, he kept his tight grip, but his face didn’t look as angry, “Huh?” 

Otabek moved his own hand to tilt his chin up to him more, “Are you going to go on a date with me or not?” he let go of his grip, pulling his face away from Otabek’s hand, his face slightly blushing

“Your gay?” he asked curiously, glancing him up and down, Otabek shrugged, the blonde frowned as he continued on “It’s a pretty gay thing to ask another guy out on a date” 

Otabek held his curious gaze, “So are you going to do it or not?” he continued his gaze, “I’m kinda seeing someone” he spoke firmly as he shrugged his shoulders, Otabek felt his stomach flip, he really didn’t want that as a answer

“A guy someone?” he rolled his eyes, “Does it matter?” Otabek smirked, “If it’s a guy, I might still have a chance” the blonde smiled a tiny little barely there smile, “Yeah asshole, he’s a guy” 

Otabek’s smirk turned into a smile now, “So, are you busy right now?” his face was fucking beautiful before, but now when he was actually smiling, holy shit, it made Otabek feel weak

“I’m hungry, your buying” Otabek smiled right back, “So what’s your name?” walking to the restaurant that the little blonde was adamant on going to, they chatted easily

He was called Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky, he was from Russia but lived in Canada with his boyfriend. So he wasn’t just seeing someone, he had a fucking boyfriend

“Don’t give me that face, I told you I was with someone” Otabek cocked a brow, “You said you were seeing someone..”

Yuri groaned, “Seeing someone, having a boyfriend, same thing. It’s not serious” he shrugged, “Not serious, but you live with him in Canada?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “The model scene is better there, and he’s a good fuck” Otabek was feeling just a little bit thrown off by the comment, he wasn’t sure if he’d be a good fuck, he had little to no experience, with guys anyway “So how long have you been with him for?”

“A year and a bit, give or take” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s arm pulling him back to stare at him seriously, “A fucking year?” Yuri yanked his arm back, “Like I said it’s not serious, he annoys me most of the time”

Otabek cocked a brow, “Is he not nice to you?” Yuri groaned out loudly as he started walking again, Otabek following, “He’s fucking lovely to me if you must know, but I can’t help how I feel, I don’t string him along don’t worry”

“How can you not be stringing him along?” Yuri shook his head, turning back to Otabek with a glare, “Are you in our fucking relationship, no your fucking not. You asked me out, even when I said I was with someone, don’t act like a fucking saint!” 

Otabek just stared at him expectantly, still waiting for a answer, Yuri groaned out loudly, “He knows I don’t love him, he knows I sleep around, fuck he does as well. Like I said it’s not serious” 

“He sleeps with other people too?” Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yes asshole, some fucking chick actually” 

Otabek shrugged, “That doesn’t sound like a good relationship” Yuri laughed sounding annoyed, “God your such a asshole, I told you it wasn’t serious” Otabek laughed himself, Yuri rolled his eyes playfully shoving him, “Jesus christ, was that interrogation even necessary?” 

Otabek kept laughing, “I didn’t want to break up a happy relationship” finally making it to the restaurant, conversation came incredibly easy, Otabek felt a little unsure about the whole boyfriend situation, but if what Yuri said was true then it didn’t even sound like a relationship, more roommates who slept with each other

Getting dessert Otabek gasped when he felt a foot creeping up his thigh, Yuri smirked at him, teasing his spoon across his lips seductively as he licked the ice cream from it, “You okay Otabek?” he purred out

Otabek swallowed as the foot moved higher, “Yuri” he spoke firmly, reaching a hand under the table to hold the foot, Yuri rolled his eyes, “I thought you were fun” Otabek glanced around the restaurant, it wasn’t exactly busy, it was a little on the fancy side though

He’d never did things in public before, or with feet, Otabek cocked a brow back at Yuri, who was smiling a little, “What’s putting you off, the feet or that it’s in public?” 

“Both” Otabek spoke quietly, but he was pretty confident no one knew what they were talking about. Yuri spoke softly, “Don’t worry, I don’t have a thing for feet or anything, I was only going to tease you” 

 

Yuri leaned over the table a little, “But I do have a thing for being in public, so why don’t you meet me in the bathroom?” before Otabek could react or speak, Yuri took his foot from Otabek’s hand, slipping his shoe back on and walking to the bathrooms

Otabek swallowed, he wasn’t opposed to the idea of public, but right here, right now, fuck. He knew he fancied Yuri, but he didn’t think they would go so fast

His feet seemed to speak for him, before he knew it he was in the bathroom, no sign of Yuri he frowned, until a stall door opened, Yuri smirking at him, “I’m surprised you came” Otabek headed straight towards the bathroom stall, Yuri instantly locking it behind him, and pushing Otabek hard up against the wall

Otabek nearly gasped, but then Yuri’s sweet perfect mouth was on his, fuck he felt perfect. Otabek held his slim hips, running his hands up his back, Yuri was a hard kisser, Otabek thought he would have bruises, but he didn’t care, he was intense 

This was exactly what Otabek wanted, Yuri pulled away from his mouth, Otabek going to follow his lips, but Yuri yanked his hair up, instantly attacking his neck with harsh bites, kisses and licks, “Holy fuck” Otabek couldn’t help moaning out

Yuri was fucking rough, and Otabek felt powerless against him. Otabek didn’t even realise he was moaning, Yuri’s hand firmly still tugging at Otabek’s hair, it was verging on pleasure and pain constantly

Yuri let go of Otabek’s neck, which would be surely bruised, not that Otabek cared, Yuri practically panted into his ear, “Shh, you’ll get us caught” Otabek felt drunk, he felt dizzy, he wanted everything Yuri had to give

Yuri roughly grabbed Otabek’s dick through his jeans, Otabek groaning and panting out loudly, Yuri laughed a little sweet laugh, “You’ve been with a guy before right?” 

Otabek laughed lightly, “Not one like you” Yuri smirked up at him, rubbing his dick even harder, Otabek was normally a composed kinda guy, but around this little blonde Russian, he couldn’t help but let his guard down, he had caught him by surprise and he fucking loved it

Everything Yuri seemed to do was rough and aggressive, he’d kept rubbing Otabek’s dick as he peppered sharp bites across his stomach that made Otabek hold his breath so he wouldn’t yelp out, but then he’d suck the skin and plant messy open mouth kisses all over 

It was intoxicating, he watched Yuri take off his belt, then unbutton his jeans with expert hands, this definitely wasn’t Yuri’s first time on his knees in a public bathroom, Otabek had gathered that much, but yet somehow, he still made Otabek feel special

When Yuri pulled his pants down only slightly, his dick was tenting in his boxers, he’d never forget the way Yuri’s eyes lit up, looking up to Otabek with mischievous bright green eyes 

“I knew you’d have a big dick” he purred out, before Otabek could even react to that comment, Yuri was planting hot kisses all over his clothed dick, Otabek had to tense his jaw to stop from moaning, he’d never seen anyone look so damn good, or eager to have his dick

Otabek had been with mainly women, he’d had a few guys, but nothing special, not even worth thinking about if he was honest, but none were like Yuri Plisetsky

When Yuri finally, after what seemed like endless teasing, his boxers were wet from his precum and Yuri’s hot mouth, finally pulled his boxers down, Yuri started messily making out with the head instantly

It felt like sin, Otabek had never had head so fucking good, didn’t even know that head could feel this good, this hot, this messy, this dirty

Yuri’s pink lips and tongue being so damn attentive, “Mm I love cut men” Yuri hummed around his dick, flashing his sparkling eyes up to Otabek with a cheeky smirk, before swallowing his dick as it was nothing

It got far too much for Otabek, Yuri had barely bobbed his head more than a handful of times, not even going at a decent pace, Otabek knew he was still just teasing him, but he couldn’t help himself, the entire thing was a overwhelming experience

“I’m gunna cum, fuck I’m gunna cum” he rushed out, he saw Yuri’s eyes roll, Otabek panted out a string of sorrys, but he was cumming regardless, Yuri swallowing, Otabek tried to control his heavy breathing, he felt out of breath, he’d never came so hard ever

Yuri slowly pulled off, he had a unimpressed face to say the least, before Otabek could say anything Yuri took Otabek’s hand putting it on his own dick, “When you fuck me tonight, you better last longer than that” he spoke firmly, Otabek nodded and couldn’t help his smile, “So I’m coming back to your hotel room?” 

Yuri shrugged, “That depends, on how well you get me off right now” Otabek felt just a little bit nervous, he didn’t have much experience with guys, Yuri must have sensed his nerves, taking his unmoving hand off of his dick and planting kisses across it

“Let’s get out of here, I’ll show you what you do, don’t worry, it’ll be fun I promise” he spoke with a casually flirty reassuring tone, Otabek nodded, “Sorry, I just, I haven’t been with many guys before”

“But you want this right? We can stop, I wouldn’t..” Otabek cut him off, “No, fuck no, I want this. I just don’t want to disappoint you” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Pull your pants back up, tonight you’ll blow my mind, I’m a good teacher” he winked as watched Otabek sort himself out, Otabek couldn’t keep his hands off Yuri, wrapping a arm around him when they walked back to Yuri’s hotel room, the blonde didn’t seem to mind

 

Much to Otabek’s dismay for all Yuri was a perfect teacher, he couldn’t help himself cumming impossibly fast, catching his teeth on Yuri’s dick, causing the blonde to wince and pull him away time and time again, not going at the right pace when he tried to finger him, going too fast or too slow, until Yuri ended up prepping himself

Yuri even slowly lowered himself onto Otabek’s dick, going at a painfully slow pace, just so Otabek wouldn’t cum straight away, but it all got too much for him again, Yuri looked too good to be true, and felt even better

After Otabek had came, Yuri was still sat on him slightly pouting, “Bekaa, you need to work with me here. I’m just going to have to see you more” Otabek couldn’t help the wide smile on his face when Yuri had said that, he really thought he’d fucked up and ran the last of Yuri’s patience 

The little blonde smiling at him too, shaking his head, “Can I call you that? Beka?” Otabek nodded, “What can I call you?” he stroked up Yuri’s slim legs, his dick was still hard between his legs but Yuri didn’t seem to mind, even if Otabek felt terrible

“Yuratchka, but that’s pretty long, Yura. Go with Yura, and speaking of long, fuck Beka you need to last longer” Yuri whined laying himself down across Otabek, Otabek wrapped his arms around the slim blonde, sighing

“I know, I’m sorry, you’re just, fuck, you’re.. wow” Yuri scoffed, “I’m wow? Thanks, so is that big dick of yours if only you knew how to use it”

Thankfully Yuri was speaking playfully otherwise Otabek’s confidence would be severely damaged right now, he got the strangest vibe from him. He felt like he’d known him his whole life, when it had been barely more than 8 hours

And the fact that Yuri had a fucked up relationship with his boyfriend, and he lives in Canada, not Kazakhstan. Which was where they were right now, but apparently Yuri had to travel here a lot for photo shoots, so maybe everything would be alright

As the months went on, he did see Yuri quite a lot. Two weeks a time each and every month, Otabek did end up getting better in bed as well. Yuri was very patient with him, and he’d never forget the time he actually lasted long enough for Yuri to cum through sex

The way Yuri practically screamed as he came, the way he tightened up around Otabek, his face scrunching up in the hottest kind of way, he screamed out Otabek’s name, Otabek couldn’t help but overthink things 

Was Yuri like this with everyone? Did he train them up till they were a good fuck then not see them again? What made JJ so special that Yuri lived with him and went back to him? 

Otabek didn’t beat around the bush, asking Yuri about it when they’d been seeing each other for around 4 months. Yuri had finally given him the title of good in bed, he was confident he could make Yuri cum at any time, it was just the right level of rough and bruising, it was perfect

“Yura” Otabek started, stroking a hand through Yuri’s soft mussed hair after they’d just had unreal sex, Yuri hummed in reply, fluttering his eyes open, looking at him curiously, fuck he was so beautiful

“Can I ask you something?” Yuri nodded, still laying there like a angel or something, Otabek exhaled as he asked, “You and your boyfriend, what do you mean to each other? I just, why do you always go back to him if you don’t love him? Sorry if it’s not my place, I just, I can’t get my head around it. Yura, I really like you, am I even anything special to you? Or are you just like this every new fuck?” 

Yuri to his credit was unmoved, answering everything without a stutter or hesitation, his face didn’t move from the relaxed position it was in on the pillow, he even yawned casually before he spoke

“I do love him, I love him more than anything, it’s just a different kind of love, I’m not in love with him..” Otabek cut him off, “So why is he your boyfriend and not just someone you sleep with?”

Yuri shrugged, “He wanted to be official, I didn’t have a problem with the title boyfriend as long as I could still fuck whoever I wanted and he could do the same”

“But why would he want that?” Otabek was even more puzzled, “He likes the title, I think he’d rather we weren’t open, but he’s seeing that girl I told you about, there pretty serious, I duno. I don’t really think about, it just works”

Yuri leaned over, planting a gentle sweet kiss on Otabek’s lips, smiling as he pulled away, “And you are special Beka, otherwise I’d have left your lame ass when you came so quick then were the absolute worst in bed. Fuck I thought you’d never get it” 

Otabek rolled his eyes, Yuri burst out laughing, “Do you know how hard it is to live with those memories of you? The way your teeth practically cut my dick every fucking time, holy shit. How can you not know your special? Why else would I have stuck around?”

Otabek looked at him hopefully, “Yeah?” now Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yes asshole, if you must know, I really like you too” Otabek pinned Yuri to the bed, kissing him hard and deep just like he knew Yuri liked 

Fuck Otabek didn’t just really like this man underneath him, he was madly fucking in love with him, but how the hell did he tell him that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so so much for all the kind comments so far! They mean the world to me, and encourages me to continue my work! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's POV, 2 months into seeing Otabek onwards..

The second month of dating Otabek, coming home to JJ after another disappointing sexual time, he’d practically pounced on JJ. JJ always knew how to touch him right, “Mm Yuri, did you miss me this much?” JJ had purred out to him, tugging off their clothes together

“I need you” Yuri panted against his mouth, he really did, he felt so frustrated, god Otabek was so fucking terrible in bed, why the hell was Yuri sticking around? Yuri knew why really, he felt something about him instantly, but he tried to push those feelings as far as away as possible

Being roughly pushed up against the wall, Yuri wanted to sigh in relief, he never had to tell JJ what to do, how to get him off, he just did it, so perfectly each and every time

Yuri bit JJ’s lip harshly, JJ groaning as he yanked at Yuri’s hair tightly, Yuri gasping as he was forced up against the wall, his face pressed right up against the cold wall, Yuri couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face

“God you did fucking miss me didn’t you?” JJ growled as he sharply bit into his neck, making Yuri yelp with a pleasant shock, “Shut the fuck up JJ” 

“I fucking missed you kitten” JJ panted into his ear, Yuri rolled his eyes, “JJ” he scolded, when JJ started speaking French, Yuri hummed in approval, he didn’t give a fuck whatever JJ said he spoke French, he just sounded hot as hell

When JJ rimmed him, it was more teeth than tongue, just the right side of rough, and the bliss Yuri felt when he was finally getting pounded into the wall, JJ’s hands gripping his hips painfully hard, definitely leaving bruises, these were the moments Yuri felt like the luckiest person alive

JJ could last long, go at a decent pace, be rough without worrying every second if he was hurting him, he could take it rough without whining about it, it was pretty perfect

When JJ suddenly pulled out, Yuri almost worried for a second, until he was thrown onto the sofa, legs up against JJ’s chiseled chest, looking down he did have the start of bruises and red handprint marks, Yuri wanted to cry, he felt so happy

JJ didn’t mess around, shoving his dick instantly back inside, and slapping Yuri hard across the face, Yuri almost came right then and there, gasping loudly, “Fuck JJ” he screamed, his legs were shaking in pleasure

JJ set a brutal pace, leaning over him slightly as he grabbed his throat tightly, this was it, Yuri was going to cum finally in the exact way he wanted too, after two long weeks

So why did he still wish he was having shitty sex with Otabek rather than mind blowing sex with JJ? That puzzled him more than anything, looking at JJ, he was hot, he was tall, built, exactly Yuri’s type

JJ and Otabek even fucking looked similar, but he never felt the connection he felt with Otabek even once with JJ, JJ did just mostly annoy him, they always seemed to clash over dumb things, just never clicking into place

Gasping for air as JJ finally let go of his throat, JJ’s strong handsome jaw bit at his ankle, his other hand working his hand over Yuri’s dick, perfectly, just the way Yuri liked

Yuri could barely speak, his throat raw as he screamed loudly when he came, he came so fucking hard. JJ not faltering once, not pulling out or slowing down until Yuri had rode out his entire orgasm, before finally cumming deep inside of Yuri

Yuri breathing heavy as he came down from his high, that was fucking incredible. JJ panting loudly too, kissing the spot where he’d bitten on Yuri’s ankle, “Did you just need a good fuck?” 

Yuri could almost hear the b of baby wanting to spill out of JJ’s mouth, he liked that JJ stopped himself, it was really respectful, just like JJ always was with him

It was fucked up, but JJ was the perfect boyfriend, Yuri sighed out happily, “Cmere” JJ instantly beaming him a massive smile, on his handsome stupid face, that Yuri swore verged on annoying

JJ pulled out gently, laying on top of Yuri caging him in under his strong arms, Yuri kissed him roughly and deeply, he did miss him when he was away from him, just being around him was nice, even if they fought like cat and dog

Why the fuck did Yuri feel so confused? He and JJ had a perfect thing going, why did he feel so hung up on someone he barely knew who was so abundantly useless in the bedroom 

“I love you” JJ panted across his mouth, Yuri looked into JJ’s bright blue eyes staring right into his soul, “I love you JJ” Yuri said it back easily, they both knew what it meant, JJ still smiled at him warmly, leaning in for slow kisses

Yuri went along with it, he felt weak after sex, he knew his body would be bruised and red, but that was exactly how he liked it. He and Otabek hadn’t even managed to get into anything rough yet, still doing basics like fucking teenagers 

So why did Yuri’s heart feel like it was going explode whenever he was around him? Even after the most disappointing orgasm, just talking casually with him, laying with him, or having a date, Yuri never felt happier, he didn’t even want anyone else’s dick, well apart from JJ’s

That had never happened to him before, he’d always slept around, always loved doing it, even though JJ fucked him perfectly, he’d still liked the fooling around with other people, all of which were a million times better than Otabek, he was officially his worst fuck

But here he was, dating him regularly, excited to see him, playing on his mind 24 fucking 7, he didn’t want to admit he was infatuated with Otabek fucking Altin, what was he going to do?

For their 3rd consecutive month together, Yuri was a man on a mission, he was going to have good sex with Otabek, he was going to have a good fucking orgasm

For now Yuri was leaving head out of it, he didn’t need head, but he did need good dick. At least Otabek was a good kissing, that he could give him, making out on the bed while Otabek tried his hardest to finger him properly

Yuri laughed cutely against Otabek’s lips, Otabek pulled away frowning, his hand stilling, “You’re so fucking cute Beka, but cute isn’t what were aiming for. Gimme your hand” Yuri reached a hand down between his legs trying to maneuver Otabek as best he could

“Wait” Yuri stilled his own hand looking at Otabek, who’s face looked so sad, “Yura, fuck I’m sorry, I really want to do my best here, I really want this to be good for you” 

Yuri leaned up planting a gentle kiss on his lips, “It will be, that’s why I’m showing you. I’m not going anywhere don’t worry” Otabek nudged his nose with his own, “Do you promise?” 

Yuri felt so incredibly dumb at the wide smile that spread across his face, “I promise, now, if your done feeling sorry for yourself, ready to get me prepped?” Yuri spoke teasingly, making Otabek smile finally as he nodded

Yuri wasn’t normally a sweet silly person, but with Otabek he felt dumb and smitten, navigating his hand as best he could at the awkward angle, Otabek’s fingers finally brushed up against what he wanted

“There, oh fuck there, curl your finger up Beka” since only his fingers kept teasingly stroking, it was like a hint of pleasure each time, and Yuri desperately wanted this, oh so fucking much

Otabek had so much promise, he had nice thick strong fingers, he had a perfect dick, he just needed the skills alongside it, but sadly it was just something he seemed to lack

Yuri winced in pain as Otabek didn’t stroke like he wanted, but jabbed at him, “Shit sorry, are you..”

“It’s fine, just, stroke, like fuck, like this” Yuri didn’t think he would even need to show him, but apparently he did, with his free hand he showed Otabek exactly the pressure and speed he should rub him at, how he should curl his finger 

Otabek nodding as he watched desperately, god he was fucking cute, and Yuri Plisetsky didn’t like cute, but here he was, not in the search of someone else, but trying to show Otabek how to do it instead

Yuri practically melted into the sheets when Otabek finally got it right, “That’s it, that’s just fucking perfect” Yuri hummed out, Otabek setting a good rhythm, now he just needed to last long enough while going at a good pace

It didn’t happen, Yuri had practically begged Otabek not to cum, ‘Beka, no no please, for me’ Otabek’s poor face looked so unhappy and strained as he came, Yuri once again stuck with a ass full of cum and feeling more than a little underfuffilled 

He couldn’t bare to hear Otabek saying sorry anymore, it wasn’t really his fault, so Yuri instead just crashed his mouth into his, they were making progress after all, he managed to finger him just fine after a few hiccups

And laying in bed laughing with him until they both like they couldn’t breath afterwards, why did that feel as good as some of his best orgasms? 

Yuri making the ugliest laughs as he snorted and turned bright red trying to cover his face with his hands, but Otabek grabbed them telling him how cute he looked as he was practically crying laughing himself

Yuri stayed another week that 3rd month, Otabek was improving and Yuri couldn’t get enough of his dick, trying to show Otabek how rough Yuri wanted it was a different story

“Harder!” Yuri yelled, Otabek’s face looked troubled, “Harder? Than this?” he spoke worried, Yuri rolled his eyes, “Beka, like fucking this!” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand, yanking at his hair with it, making him lift his neck up, then moving his hand to Yuri’s throat applying just the right amount of pressure

“Yura..” Otabek spoke so nervous as he loosened his grip, his hips stopping moving, Yuri’s eyes flashed open, as he sighed out, “Do you not like it?” Yuri asked softly, he wouldn’t force anyone into anything they didn’t like or want, but fuck he wanted this so fucking badly

“It’s not that, I just, what if I hurt you?” Yuri laughed lightly, “That’s a little bit of the point Beka” Otabek’s eyes seemed to flash in surprise, “You like it to hurt?” Yuri sighed out again, “Yeah a little, I like it rough, I told you”

Otabek looked confused, Yuri rolled his eyes, “Beka do you like it or not? If you don’t want to do it we don’t have too, but you need to tell me either way”

“You’d tell me to stop if it was too much?” Yuri didn’t think he could roll his eyes anymore, “Of course asshole, believe me, if I wanted it to stop you’d know about it” 

Otabek nodded, “So your down for this?” Yuri’s face was serious and stern, trying to pick up any doubt, Otabek nodded again, “So slap me” Yuri’s green eyes sparkled as he spoke, his perfect cheeky smile spreading across his face, Otabek scowled furiously, before he could open his mouth to argue, Yuri spoke again, “Slap me beka, across my pretty little face and you better do it fucking hard” 

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist tugging him closer roughly, Otabek looked lost, Yuri nodded eagerly, Otabek sighed out, leaning in to kiss him instead

Yuri smiled against his lips, he’d accept a kiss any day any time from this stupid Kazakh man, even if he wasn’t exactly what he was after in the bedroom

As they continued having sex, much to Yuri’s pleasure and surprise, Otabek did end up slapping him, yanking his hair roughly and made him cum so fucking hard tightening up around his dick intensely, Otabek wasn’t worried about hurting Yuri after that

The string of Yes’s and Otabek’s name, or the sheer volume of how loud Yuri was must have been reasurance enough that Yuri did in fact enjoy it, Yuri happily giving him the title of ‘a good fuck’

Otabek’s face had absolutely lit up, Yuri couldn’t be any happier. Even talking to Otabek about JJ, because Otabek had asked of course, and he seemed fine with the whole arrangement, not that Yuri had ever kept the fact that he had a boyfriend a secret at all, but it still felt good to have everything out in the open, and JJ of course knew he was sleeping with people outside of him, Yuri was sure one day JJ would tell him he was going to marry Isabella anyways, it wouldn’t be a shock

But that wasn’t how it went down, instead it was after 6 blissful months with both JJ and Otabek, the only two dicks that Yuri felt like he ever needed in his life, Otabek had came to him with a bit of a ultimatum..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months with Otabek Yuri’s POV onwards

After a fucking mind blowing time with Otabek, Otabek was still inside of Yuri, they were both panting, breathing heavy, and pretty much dripping with sweat, Yuri leaned up to kiss Otabek, basking in the afterglow, when Otabek pulled his face away slightly, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath

Yuri honestly thought it was because of the fact he could barely breathe right now, not thinking too much into it, he reached his hands up to stroke through Otabek’s undercut, Otabek shaking his head again as he started to look a little nervous

Yuri cocked a brow, feeling incredibly insecure, “Otabek what the fuck is your problem?” he snapped, Otabek sighed out, “I can’t share you anymore” well that hit Yuri hard, like all of a sudden his life was derailed 

He knew his face twisted, but he couldn’t act like everything was okay, it fucking wasn’t. Otabek didn’t say anything, still staring right at him like there was nothing more to say, “Well, what does that mean?”

Yuri knew exactly what it meant, but he almost needed to hear it to get his head around it, Otabek sighed again, like it was a massive weight off of his chest as well

“It means, no more JJ, no more sleeping with whoever you want whenever you want. It means, you and me, boyfriends, that’s all” he spoke firmly, taking regular pauses between talking as if Yuri needed to understand each part was just as important as the last

“I can’t do that” Yuri immediately rushed out, it was just a natural reaction, he hadn’t even really thought about what it meant when he said it

Otabek stayed staring at him, a single “Oh” escaping his mouth, as he gently pulled out moving to lay at Yuri’s side on his back, Yuri was still on his back as well, both staring up to the ceiling as if that could change what was happening right now

After what felt like a lifetime of no speaking, both still laying in the same position, Otabek took a breath before speaking again, “I love you” he said it so matter of factly, laced with all of his nervousness all bound into one simple delivery with such a strong meaning

Yuri’s heart skipped, it skipped now, here with Otabek. Not ever when JJ said it, even for the first time, even after the sweetest time, it never skipped for JJ

Yuri swallowed, both still not making a move to face each other or even touch, “You do?” Yuri asked cautiously, “Mhm” Otabek replied with casually, then continued on, “I do, a lot. I have done for a while, I just didn’t know how to tell you” 

When Yuri didn’t reply, trying to comprehend all of these million and one thoughts going round inside of his head right now, Otabek continued on again, “I thought it was best to wait until you said I was a good fuck first” 

Yuri burst out laughing, Otabek finally turning over to face with a smile on his face too, these kind of moments came so fucking easy with Otabek, he never did annoyed him like JJ did, not even once

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck finally running his fingers across his undercut like he wanted to do originally, Otabek leaning in for a deep kiss, making out made Yuri feel like he was melting, he felt like a sap, but he never felt so happy

When they pulled away, Otabek’s deep warm brown eyes looking at him softly, “I can give you time to think about it Yura, but I can’t wait forever okay. I’m so fucking in love with you”

Leaning back in to continue making out, this part was easy, this part Yuri could do. This would take his mind off of it all, Yuri knew he fucking loved him too. So why could he not bring himself to say those damn words back to him?

It meant something entirely different when he thought about saying it to Otabek, it was such a serious, not to be taken lightly, you have my fucking heart here, I’m leaving myself vulnerable, don’t hurt me asshole

That scared Yuri more than anything, leaving himself so defenseless with no way to back out. He would do what Otabek said though, he would think about it, he owed that much to Otabek, it wasn’t a decision he was going to take lightly either

 

Around the 7 month mark, Otabek hadn’t pressed the matter, he knew Yuri went back home to JJ. Yuri loved that Otabek hadn’t brought it up, but he also knew that when he looked at Otabek, it was all that was constantly playing on his mind like a vicious loop

Yuri was home with JJ at the moment, well JJ and Isabella. Who was so innocently clueless about anything, that Yuri almost felt sorry for her. Apart from the obvious lying and cheating on her, JJ was the perfect boyfriend to her

Doting on her endlessly, Yuri didn’t even feel a tinge of jealousy. Even when they kissed or touched in front of him, nothing ever. Even when he’d heard them being sickenly sweet and talking about marriage and babies, while cooing over each other

Yuri was unphased, if JJ ended things with him for her, he’d understand. She could give him the life he so desperately wanted with Yuri, that Yuri would never give him, nor wanted to give him

He’d miss his dick, he’d miss fucking him absolutely. He’d miss being around him he guessed, but all in all, he didn’t care. Whereas JJ, he knew JJ would be jealous if he saw him with anyone else

If he knew about Otabek, Yuri thinks he would cry. Yuri wouldn’t want him to cry, not ever, even when he was being the most annoying person in the world, which was constantly, he still wouldn’t want to see him sad and would do everything in his power to never make him feel that way

“Bye Bella, I love you, I love you more, I love you more” he heard JJ cooing goodbye to Isabella in the hallway, planting soft gentle kisses of goodbye across her lips and cheeks

It had been Yuri’s idea for Isabella to stay over when they first started dating, JJ being so damn respectful had told Yuri the second some chick had asked for his number, Yuri had annoyedly told him that they were in a open relationship, he could do whatever the hell he wanted

JJ’s face looked twisted, like he wasn’t sure if it was okay, Yuri rolled his eyes and told him in graphic detail what he did with other men, JJ rushing quickly to shut him up

Since then, JJ and Isabella had been inseparable. Well as inseparable as they could be when JJ wasn’t with Yuri, JJ beamed Yuri a smile as he came back into the room

This whole Otabek thing had been troubling Yuri, he couldn’t imagine giving this up, he liked his freedom. But the possibility of only sleeping with Otabek and being with Otabek didn’t make him want to run for the hills, it was something he could actually toy with and imagine

That’s what confused him the most, he was so fucking in love he didn’t know what to do. When JJ sat beside him, going to wrap a arm around him, Yuri quickly moved to straddle his lap, deeply kissing him 

He probably knew then and there what his choice was going to be, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself, not just yet anyways. He really fucking loved JJ’s body, he was taller than Otabek, he was broader than Otabek, and fuck that was just his type

He liked to be thrown around by big strong men, it made his dick hard just thinking about that, or multiple men. He hadn’t had hardly enough threesomes in his life, and they were always fond memories 

Biting down on JJ’s lip hard, made JJ wince, yanking his face away by his hair and cupping his face with rough fingers, Yuri couldn’t help but smile at him, his eyes mischievous

JJ smiled at him too, like he was the only thing in the damn world, “What are you smiling at brat?” JJ’s strong assertive voice always made Yuri shiver, the fact that he spoke French as well, Yuri always had a thing for foreign languages 

Yuri kept his smile but it must have dropped a little, JJ frowning a little, instantly letting go, “You okay?” he asked gently, his big strong hand softly rubbing where he’d grabbed along Yuri’s jaw

Yuri knew he was going to miss this, and he wasn’t ready to give it up just yet, Yuri nodded, “You pick how we fuck” 

JJ’s eyes widened, Yuri rolled his eyes, “One night only JJ, pick wisely, because tomorrow I’m going to want you to fuck me extra fucking hard okay” he spoke firmly, tugging JJ’s hair sharply to get his point across

But he also knew this would make JJ happy, and they very rarely did it the way JJ liked too. Mainly because JJ was the biggest fucking service top that Yuri knew, always doing whatever Yuri wanted whenever he wanted it

Not that Yuri had any complaints, he genuinely didn’t, but he liked to give something back once in a while, and he could play sweet for JJ every now and again

So that’s where Yuri found himself right now, speaking sweetly to JJ, while he didn’t cringe when JJ spoke sugar sweet to him, JJ was on top of him ‘making love’ to him slowly and deeply

Yuri didn’t have a major complaint, JJ was still good in bed like this, he still had a big dick that hit all of the right spots, he could still last long enough for Yuri to cum first always, and he still had a big strong body that was driving his hips into him at such a teasingly slow pace

JJ had entwined their hands together against the bed tightly, repeating sweet nothings, “Baby, oh baby baby baby” Yuri so desperately wanted to roll his eyes, but he’d said they could do it sweet, so he went with it 

He wanted to tell JJ how much he’d miss him, but he also didn’t want to face that right now. He wanted to tell Otabek that he loved him, but he couldn’t face that either, he was stuck in limbo, and being in limbo meant he would lose Otabek if he wasn’t careful 

But he’d cross that bridge when Otabek approached him about it again, right now he just wanted to enjoy what he currently had as best he could, even if his mind kept flashing back to Otabek almost constantly 

 

8 months together

 

Otabek had finally approached him, his time was up, and Yuri couldn’t have felt more of a mix of emotions, anger, resentment, but mainly excitement for his new fucking life with Otabek, it was the most confusing thing

“I haven’t done this before asshole” Yuri snaps at him, Otabek gives him a unmoving face, shrugging, “Yura, you don’t need to do it, you don’t need to do anything. But I love you, I love you so much, and I want to live with you, I want to be the only person you sleep with” 

Otabek says it like it’s the most easy thing in the fucking world, Yuri does fucking love him, but that scares him, he’s actually in love with him, with his stupid handsome Kazakh face, with his big thick dick, it was almost love at first fucking sight

Not even just the sex either, their personalities had just seemed to click into place as well, hence why Yuri stuck around even after many a disappointing time when they first got together, Otabek consistently cumming far too quick, never seeing to do anything right in the bedroom

Many a night Yuri had wanted to cry only dramatically of course, he desperately wanted Otabek to be good in bed, it wasn’t hard so why couldn’t the stupidly handsome Kazakh man seem to get it right

After the first two weeks of consistently poor sex, head, fingering and handjobs, how someone couldn’t do a hand job right Yuri would never know, but Otabek seemed to manage it every damn time. He’d have JJ so hard, at least he had a good fuck at home

If Yuri didn’t feel that stupid connection, he’d have been out instantly, like he had been with so many people beforehand, it was only sex, so was why it never just sex with Otabek?

Yuri knew Otabek was special though, even before they spoke about anything serious, Yuri had no desire to sleep with other people when he met Otabek, yeah a few hot men caught his eye, but then his mind would trace back to Otabek and he’d decide against it, not that Otabek would have minded, Otabek knew he was still with JJ

When Yuri still hadn’t spoke again, Otabek spoke up, “You know where I am Yura” he went to turn and walk away, Yuri panicked grabbing him and jumping into his arms, kissing him hard and fast

Otabek caught him of course, wrapping his arms around him tightly, kissing him back deeply, feeling tears on his face he pulls away, stroking a hand through Yuri’s blonde hair, brushing it out of his face, “Yura..” Yuri cut him off with a sob, “I fucking love you Otabek, but that fucking scares me okay, don’t ever hurt me asshole” 

Otabek’s face softened, smiling slightly, resting his forehead against Yuri’s as Yuri cried gently, “I’d never hurt you, you sure you want to do this?” 

Yuri nodded against his head, “I’ll need to say goodbye to him, a proper goodbye” Otabek nods, he knows exactly what that means, and it does sting, but he also knows how much JJ does actually mean to Yuri

For all it wasn’t love in the way they feel love for each other, he knew Yuri loved him entirely, cared for him endlessly and probably always would, they had a special strange bond and Otabek for all he might not understand it himself, he got it

He’d shared Yuri for the past 8 months with him, so another few weeks wouldn’t kill him, he’d shared Yuri with god knows who else for the past 8 months as well, but now Yuri was finally ready to move in with him, not have a open relationship and that was a huge step

Otabek couldn’t have kept this going for much longer if Yuri hadn’t wanted the same things Otabek did, Otabek was desperately madly in love with him, if Yuri didn’t feel that way, he couldn’t stay with him like JJ did, it would only end up in heartbreak

Which is how Otabek guessed JJ would feel when Yuri told him about all this, it was unhealthy for JJ to stay invested in such a relationship, but that wasn’t up to Otabek to comment on or judge, it must have worked for them in some messed up way

Just like how it had worked for Otabek over the past 8 months, was he really any better than JJ? He says he couldn’t have stuck around if Yuri hadn’t agreed to this, but what does Otabek know, Yuri Plisetsky was like a drug, and he just couldn’t get enough


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ finally meet..

They had sex for the last time last night, JJ had cried afterwards, Yuri holding him tightly and sweetly. This morning JJ woke up to Yuri blowing him, fuck he was going to miss that damn little mouth, Isabella gave head, but it wasn’t like this 

It was little tentative licks, it wasn’t dirty, she didn’t swallow, wasn’t mind blowing like it was with Yuri. Cumming hard into Yuri’s mouth, he made sure to tongue fuck Yuri so hard, then swallow his cum like it was something sacred 

Before they left the house to meet Otabek they shared a long deep kiss, JJ didn’t let himself cry, even if he felt like he was crumbling inside

The only thing that made it easier, was fucked up. He’d never seen his Yuri look so excited for anything, he was practically bouncing on his heels

Waiting at the airport, he didn’t need to guess who Otabek was, he saw a flash of blonde hair jump into someone’s arms, wrapping his legs around him tightly, he was beaming

JJ starred, Otabek held him tightly, whispering something into his ear, he was fucking handsome wasn’t he. He looked a tiny bit like JJ, his skin was a couple of shades darker of course, he had dark deep eyes, but they both had a sharp jaw 

A undercut, tall, yeah JJ was taller, which did make him feel better. But he didn’t have Yuri in his arms like Otabek did now, when Yuri pulled his face from Otabek’s neck, they started making out

JJ finally looked away, he had no right to say anything. Yuri had seen him and Isabella a ton of times, never making a comment, and what did JJ expect, for all it was the hardest pill to swallow, he had to wrap his head around that this, this was life now

He didn’t even notice that they had walked over, he just heard Yuri’s voice speaking so damn happily, “JJ, this is Otabek” JJ turned to look at them, Otabek had his arm around Yuri, Yuri was smiling brightly

Otabek held out his hand, JJ forced a smile shaking it, they both held a tight grip, “Nice to meet you”

“I’ll look after him” JJ was surprised at his upfrontness, keeping his smile, “I’m not going anywhere, he can call me whenever he wants too” 

Otabek squeezed his hand harder, “He won’t need too” JJ’s smile was fading, about to open his mouth, Yuri cut him off, yanking their hands apart, “If your both done comparing your fucking dick sizes can we go?” he snapped

JJ did feel guilty, Yuri was never anything but nice to Isabella. They both said sorry at the same time, Yuri just rolled his eyes, “If you assholes..” JJ cut him off, “Cmon, I’ll treat us all to lunch” Yuri glared at him, but led the way out of the airport

Sitting up front in his car alone, JJ wished he didn’t torture himself like he was currently doing, constantly flashing his eyes in the mirror to see what was happening in the back seat

Otabek had a strong arm around Yuri, whispering to each other, Yuri laughing. Yuri was fucking sugary sweet, it made JJ’s heart wrench in his chest

This man in the backseat of his car had stolen Yuri’s heart, it was so clear. JJ known it was true when Yuri had first told him about him obviously, but seeing them together like this, it was a different thing altogether

Lunch was awkward to say the least, when Yuri excused himself to go to the bathroom, JJ instantly started talking, “Otabek, I’m serious, you hurt Yuri, I’ll fucking kill you” 

Otabek held his gaze, his face unmoved, “I wouldn’t, and I’m serious, if you bother Yuri in any way that he doesn’t want..” 

JJ smirked cutting him off, “So if you stop keeping him happy in the bedroom, and he comes back to me..” Otabek took his turn to cut him off now, “That would be Yuri’s decision, but I can promise you he won’t be coming back” 

Things were heating up, both of them raising their voices slightly now, one step away from standing up and just fighting when Yuri came out of the bathroom, glaring at them both

“If you two assholes can’t get along, then I’ll walk out of here and not see either of you again!” he snapped, they both said sorry at the same time again, Yuri rolling his eyes taking a seat

“I swear to fucking god, you both know how much you both mean to me, you both know the fucking situation. Why are you acting like this?!” 

JJ felt terrible, Yuri had a absolute point, Yuri in no way was doing this to hurt either of them. He’d been upfront and honest, made sure they were both entirely happy with the whole situation, and now they were arguing over Yuri like he was an object, not something they both seemed to love entirely

Before anyone could answer to him, “I’m inviting fucking Isabella, then you’ll both shut the fuck up” Yuri instantly started calling her, handing his phone over to JJ

“Hello?” she spoke curiously, of course it would be a surprise getting a call from Yuri, “Hey Bella, it’s me. Wanna meet us for some lunch? Yuri’s introducing me to his new boyfriend, double date” he spoke easily to her, it was a good idea from Yuri

It would take his mind from the situation at hand, and it also reminded him how sweet Yuri was about the whole Isabella thing

They sat slightly awkwardly until Isabella arrived, Otabek trying to coo over Yuri, but he was pissed off with the whole thing, rejecting his advances and snapping at the pair of them, they both sat like scolded animals, waiting until Yuri finally accepted their apologies 

“Bella” JJ coo’d greeting her with a gentle sweet kiss, he’d missed her, he hadn’t seen her for the past two weeks, claiming he was sick because he wanted all of his time with Yuri, not that he would swap that time for anything, and if he was being honest, if Yuri said he wanted him to stop seeing her and only see him, he would in a heartbeat

“This is Otabek” Otabek was courteous, nothing but polite, “I didn’t even know Yuri was gay, how long have you been gay for?” Bella was so clueless, so innocent, JJ held her hand openly on the table, stroking little circles on her soft small hands

Yuri laughed a little, he was always kind to Bella, JJ felt like a dick more now than ever. “I’ve never been with a girl, never wanted to be, so I guess forever” 

“What about you Otabek?” luckily Otabek caught on and didn’t say a word out of turn, or Yuri had told him about Bella one of the two, he shrugged, “I’d fooled around with a few guys before, but when I met Yuri I realised I didn’t want anyone else” 

JJ swallowed as he noted Yuri’s face blush a little, moving his hand to Otabek’s lap, squeezing his thigh, Otabek wrapping a arm around him, kissing his head 

“Aren’t they cute Jay” Bella coo’d, JJ nodded, fuck this was life now. Then she continued, “Have you ever wanted to try a boy before?” 

JJ forced out a are you serious laugh, he caught Otabek smirk, and Yuri blush a little, “Your the only one for me baby, you know that” he planted a kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hand as she sweetly smiled at him

His sweet Bella, he didn’t deserve her really, she was like a saint. He almost wished he could tell her about Yuri, tell her about the whole thing, but he definitely thought she wouldn’t like it, and he couldn’t blame her

Not everyone was as crazy or just stupidly besotted like Otabek and JJ were for Yuri, continuing lunch together was a lot less awkward with Bella there. She spoke easily to everyone, not picking up on the tense atmosphere

Well it wasn’t tense between Otabek and Yuri, or Yuri and JJ. Just Otabek and JJ of course. Bella had a few cocktails and couldn’t stop giggling sweetly as she tried to ask about Otabek and Yuri’s sex life, JJ trying to shush her gently

She was always a lightweight with alcohol, not that JJ minded at all. But he didn’t want to hear about Yuri with Otabek, when it came to light that Yuri only bottomed because he didn’t like topping

JJ felt his face slump, he really fucking missed him already and he’d had him this morning. Realising that that, was the last time, it made his eyes prick with tears

Excusing himself to go to the bathroom, Isabella was none the wiser of course. Locking himself in a cubicle he felt his face flood with tears as he tried to steady his breathing, when he heard the bathroom door open he held his breath, he didn’t want to make a sound

“JJ?” hearing Yuri’s concerned little voice made him croak, unlocking the door instantly, his favourite little blonde Russian was standing with scowl looking at him sadly

“Cmere” he spoke softly, walking into the cubicle and locking it behind him, JJ instinctively wrapped his arms around Yuri, inhaling deeply on his hair, everything about him was so fucking reassuring, when Yuri lifted his head, JJ instantly went to kiss him

Yuri pulled away frowning, “Don’t” he spoke quietly but sweetly, JJ felt his face crumbled even more, “JJ stop, please. I know it’s hard, but, we couldn’t have gone on how we were forever yknow. Bella’s a lovely girl, your going to be so happy with her”

JJ nodded as he tried not to make a sound, but he was still sobbing, Yuri’s soft gentle heads reached up to wipe away his tears, “I love you” Yuri spoke so sincerely, Yuri had never wanted to hurt JJ, and JJ knew that from the bottom of his heart

Grabbing Yuri’s hands firmly and planting firm kisses across them, he started trying to steady his breathing, JJ swallowed before he spoke, trying to make his voice not croak

“I love you Yuri Plisetsky” fuck I love you so fucking much, he resisted the urge to go on, to ask him to runaway with him. He knew that wasn’t ever a possibility even when they were at their happiness

Yuri smiled at him nodding, “Now blow your nose, and try to make it look like you weren’t crying. Bella’s outside, you don’t want her to see you like this” Yuri spoke so much sense, JJ shakingly exhaled nodding

“Just gimme a minuet, say I was throwing up or something” Yuri nodded again, leaning up on his toes to plant a warm kiss on JJ’s cheek, “Go back to being that cocky Canadian asshole that I hate so much” he teased, JJ laughed

It was hard to break up when there wasn’t a fight, it was hard to break up when they hadn’t argued in a while, JJ always annoyed Yuri. Since the first day they’d ever met, but since agreeing to break up, they’d been totally sweet with each other, JJ not even annoying Yuri

“I’ll try, kitten” Yuri rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face, “If your not out in 5 minutes I’m sending Otabek in here, then try explaining to Bella why you assholes had a fight” 

JJ rolled his eyes, “Yes sir” Yuri’s eyes flashed cheekily to JJ, before leaving the cubicle and shutting it firmly behind him. JJ did that on purpose, he wanted Yuri to think about the time that when Yuri had wanted to be the rough one

Slapping JJ for once, making him call him Sir, fucking himself on JJ’s dick until he felt weak, collapsing on JJ’s chest, then JJ had flipped the scene, fucking into Yuri making him cum again and cum, until he was screaming, all the while JJ was calling him Sir, that was a happy memory, Yuri had been sore for at least a week after that

But now JJ had to go back outside and face the man who was currently giving Yuri everything he could ever want apparently, and the woman who JJ was also in love with, it was a different kind of love, it wasn’t the intense feeling he felt around Yuri, the one that made his heart want to beat out of his chest

It was a relaxed sure kind of love, he knew they’d get married, he knew they’d have kids, he knew they would be endlessly happy together, but, she wasn’t Yuri, and that one thing was more important than anything else


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A POV from each of the 3 in this chapter!

Heading back home all 4 of them, he and Bella were fooling around in the bedroom, she never made a noise when Yuri was home, always very respectful, she did make the sweetest little moans though

She was straddling his lap only in her underwear, JJ only in his boxers himself, he had a erection, he never had a problem getting it up, she was so attractive and god he did love her, but his heart still longed to be in the next room

He could hear Yuri moaning loudly, swearing his head off, he could imagine how rough they were being, how hard Yuri would be getting fucked, she pulled away from his mouth giggling a little, “They’re loud aren’t they” 

JJ started kissing up her neck trying to get a reaction from her, “You can be loud too baby” he hummed, she continued her sweet little giggle, “Jay, it’s rude” 

Hearing Yuri practically scream JJ knew he’d came, he sighed against Bella’s neck, he wished he could have made Yuri happy the way Otabek seemed too

Their personalities just clashed a lot of the time, he remembered when they’d first got together. JJ had wound up Yuri so much that Yuri was yelling at him, so angrily, so aggressively, he didn’t care about the size difference, he squared himself right up to him, not that JJ would ever lay a finger on him in that sense, but Yuri didn’t know that

When JJ laughed and went to make another comment, Yuri had kissed him so hard he was sure he saw stars. Making out hard and fast, it was JJ’s first kiss, which quickly turned into his first hand job, it wasn’t meant to be a hand job, Yuri wanted him to fuck him, clearly unaware that he was so entirely virgin

So when Yuri had slipped his hands into his pants, JJ had came instantly, they saw each other regularly after that, always arguing until they shut each other up so that only moans left their mouths

JJ wanted to be boyfriends, Yuri had expressed then and there that he still wanted to sleep with other people, JJ agreed it was fine. JJ quickly fell in love with him, Yuri always expressed that he loved him, he cared for him so much even if he was a asshole, but it was never that kind of love, JJ accepted that

He thought back fondly to when Yuri was absolutely off his face drunk, he’d practically fell through the door god knows how he made it home by himself, JJ picked him up from the floor worried when Yuri had pounced on him

Knocking him back Yuri laughing laying on top of him, “Jeh Jeh, you’re such a asshole, but I fucking love you so much. I turned down all kinds of dick tonight, because I wanted to get home and be fucked by yours” 

When they fucked, Yuri was the sweetest little thing, telling JJ all the things he did already know, but it was still nice to have Yuri actually say them

Needing to pull himself out of his own head, he tried to distract himself with Isabella’s body. JJ did feel attracted to her, but it wasn’t the same as being with Yuri, as being with a man. He prefered dick and a flat chest over a woman’s body any day

Even if Isabella did have the hottest body, she was perfect, he felt so lucky being with her, but it still wasn’t the same. It wasn’t what he so desperately longed for, that was in the other room, and that wrenched at JJ’s heart he thought it might explode

 

 

 

Laying on his bed entirely fucked out, Otabek was stroking up his sides softly, Yuri couldn’t hide his smile, “I love you” he spoke out so easily, it was so fucking true as well, having Otabek here in his bedroom, it was the best kind of dream, it made everything seem so much more real

“I love you” Otabek hummed happily, as he leaned in, making out slowly with Yuri, Yuri loved that they were both sweaty, that their hearts were both pounding in their chest, that his legs felt like jelly, his entire body felt weak in the best kind of way, he melted into the lazy kisses, until Otabek gently pulled away

“You okay?” Otabek asked softly, Yuri sighed out dreamily, “Yes Beka, it is a big change, but, I’m happy, more happy that I’ve ever been” 

Otabek nodded, “Do you want to talk about anything?” Yuri rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing to talk about” Otabek kept his soft expression, his understanding tone of voice

“You’ve just broken up with someone who you’d been with for two years, that sounds like it’s something worth talking about” he spoke as if it was so obvious, Yuri really did fucking love Otabek, he loved how understanding he could be, even if him and JJ had fought all fucking day, that did piss Yuri off

Yuri answered honestly, as he always did, “I will miss him, but this, this is perfect. More than I could ever want” Yuri shrugged, trying to play it off, Otabek knew he had his fucking heart, he was the only person who did, in that way anyways

Otabek kept his calm smile, but Yuri scowled at him, “You and JJ better start getting along Otabek” Otabek’s smile turned into a frown as he sighed nodding

“I mean it asshole” Yuri threatened, but his smile sharp came back when Otabek lunged for him, growling playfully as he started nipping up his neck and kissing him sillily 

Otabek always played dumb as fuck games with him, always making him giggle like a fool, Yuri would cringe if he could see himself, they were sickly sweet, Yuri never thought he’d be this type of person, but yet here he was

Pretending to get mauled from a ‘Beka-Bear’ laughing loudly and weakly pushing him away, Yuri had it so bad

 

 

 

When Otabek had first laid eyes on JJ, he could see why Yuri, his Yuri, had been attracted to him. For all Yuri was small and petite, he fucking loved big strong men, and that was exactly what JJ was

When Otabek had woken up on the first day of staying over at Yuri’s house, Yuri liked to sleep in, so Otabek had breakfast in the front room, JJ walked in lazily, topless 

Otabek didn’t mean to frown, but JJ had a good body, not that Otabek didn’t. But JJ was taller, broader, he felt a pang of jealousy imaging him fucking into his Yuri with his strong body. He knew Yuri would love it as well

When JJ turned around they locked eyes, until JJ finally spoke up sighing, “If we fight, our kitten will..” Otabek cut him off firmly, “He’s not our kitten” 

JJ rolled his eyes, “Otabek, do you really think this is fucking easy for me?” Otabek finally softened a little bit, “Okay, okay, sorry”

“Thanks” JJ spoke firmly, turning around to make himself breakfast. Otabek did understand, he couldn’t imagine giving up Yuri, especially after 2 years with him

But Otabek also wasn’t going to roll over and let JJ think he could ever have Yuri again, he had fully accepted that they were always going to be a big part of each others lives, that they would still see other and speak 

They sat in silence for a good while, before JJ spoke up again, Otabek could have happily not spoke, but JJ, he seemed intent on talking

“Look, we’re going to be around each other a lot, whether we like it or not. Imagine how happy Yuri would be if we could at least be civil”

Otabek begrudgingly agreed, he did have a point, trying to talk as casually as possible, they couldn’t help but seem to clash. But always calmed it down before it had a chance to escalate

Yuri walked in his face lighting up when he saw them both casually talking, Yuri was wearing Otabek’s oversized tshirt and his tight little boxers, his blonde hair mussed and the cutest fucking smile on his face, Otabek’s heart melted

Yuri curled up sleepily on Otabek’s knee, “Mm two handsome strong men on the sofa, what more could I want to wake up too” Yuri hummed happily, Otabek shook his head, wrapping his arm firmly around Yuri

Yuri laughed against Otabek’s chest, “I’m kidding Beka” Otabek knew he wasn’t kidding, but he also wasn’t going to let it bother him, Yuri was playful, and he loved sex, if Otabek suggested a threesome he had no doubt in his mind that Yuri would definitely take it 

But he was never going to do that, he noted how fondly JJ looked over to Yuri, his hand reaching over to stroke at Yuri’s calf affectionately, Yuri outstretching his foot and playfully prodding JJ in his side

JJ sighed out, “Need any help packing?” Yuri yawned pulling his foot back, nuzzling his face into Otabek’s neck, “Jesus let me wake up first, I hate moving” 

 

 

JJ loved lazy mornings with Yuri, how he was so placid and sleepy, wanting to curl up and just be held, or lazy morning head was always perfect as well

He tried not to stare, but it seemed impossible not too, when Yuri had curled up on Otabek’s knee so naturally, it tugged at his heart, he wished he could have just one more morning with Yuri

It was wrong to wish illness on someone, especially someone you love, but JJ use to love it when Yuri was sick, he’d turn into the cutest cuddliest kitten, JJ waiting on him hand and foot, he absolutely doted on him

Thinking back fondly on one morning when Yuri had caught a cold, his nose red and sore, his eyes puffy and his face sad, “I’m fucking sick Jeh Jeh” he’d huffed out, wrapped up in one of JJ’s jumpers and sweats, which were far too baggy for Yuri’s tiny little frame but he looked adorable

JJ had instantly felt his heart swell, “Oh baby” JJ had coo’d, sitting down beside him and going to wrap a strong arm around Yuri, but Yuri curled up on his knee instead, nuzzling his face into his neck

JJ had the widest smile, his arms wrapping up Yuri tightly, “I can’t breathe” Yuri huffed out, blowing his nose as he nuzzled his head into JJ’s neck again, his sweet little boyfriend was burning up, his hair was already matted with sweat, but JJ still wore the biggest smile, cooing over him

“I’m here baby” JJ spoke softly, stroking little circles onto his skin, planting a kiss on his forehead. JJ lived for moments like that, he’d looked after Yuri all week, doting on him hand and foot

When Yuri was all better he’d blown JJ so much as a thank you, that JJ’s dick was sore. God he fucking wished that he could have even one more of those moments with him again

Instead he was watching Otabek hum sweet nothings into his ear, Yuri had lazily shut his eyes his head nuzzled into Otabek’s neck while he ran his fingers through his undercut

JJ probably shouldn’t have, but Yuri’s cute little foot was so close to him, casually picking it up and rubbing it, he heard Yuri hum from Otabek’s lap, outstretching his foot even more, JJ firmly rubbing it just the way he knew Yuri liked

He didn’t look up, but he knew Otabek was glaring at the scene, JJ kept a little smile, relishing in this little victory. He hoped Otabek would let this happen, he had won really, they both knew it, Isabella would wake up soon anyways and then it would be back to his real life, not this make believe one he wished he could have with Yuri


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up deleting the previous chapter after a helpful comment made me realise it probably didn't fit in with the whole story as I did intend it just to be a one shot but then added it in anyways! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and I love that people take the time to leave me them :) 
> 
> I feel like this chapter was a way better rework, and I'll probably tweak the threesome into it's own separate thing
> 
> Thank you so much!

Proposing to Isabella came easy, it seemed like the most obvious option, the most clear next step. JJ’s head felt like it was spinning ever since Yuri had moved out, he knew Isabella wouldn’t move in until they were married, she probably felt dirty sleeping with him before they were married anyways

“Marry me Bella?” he’d asked, down on one knee after taking her to a fancy restaurant. Everything with her was so planned, so simple almost, he was going to marry the most beautiful special woman in the world, but that wasn’t what his heart truly wanted

Going over to Yuri’s new home with Otabek, his heart didn’t know what it wanted. It wanted Yuri that was a given, but he also wanted Yuri to be happy, and as much as it hurt and tore him up inside, being with Otabek did that, it made Yuri the happiest he’d ever been

Yuri even being sugary sweet with Otabek, the way Yuri looked to Otabek with bright doe eyes. And this hurt even more, that Otabek was a nice fucking guy. He looked after Yuri just the way Yuri should be looked after, like he was the most precious thing in the world and nothing else mattered

JJ had came over one day, unannounced Yuri instantly letting him of course, JJ had just shrugged and said he’d missed hanging out, Yuri was making lunch getting another plate out of JJ now

Otabek had walked out of the bathroom in just a low cut towel revealing his dark muscular body, but he was singing so sillily to Yuri, not realising that JJ was there 

Yuri’s sweet loud laugh filled up the apartment, as he blushed red, Otabek was singing about how handsome Yuri was and how tight his ass was, in the most ridiculous over the top voice, as he started kissing up Yuri’s neck 

Yuri said something in Russian, Otabek instantly stopping and looking wide eyed over to JJ on the sofa, Yuri couldn’t stop laughing while Otabek looked a bit embarrassed, JJ got it though, he was just acting how JJ always wanted to act around Yuri

The difference was though that Yuri seemed to like it coming from Otabek, “So, I have some news” JJ announced when they’d all sat down together, Otabek had thrown on some clothes now too which made JJ feel better, it was no wonder Yuri was attracted to him

Telling them he’d proposed to Bella, Yuri’s face had beamed a smile, instantly planning an engagement party, Otabek looked like how JJ felt, just a bit confused

When Yuri had left the room, Otabek had hummed out a congratulations, JJ sighed, “Thanks for not saying anything inappropriate in front of her” 

Otabek nodded, “It’s not my place” JJ couldn’t resist asking, “Are you thinking of making an honest man out of our Yuri?” 

Otabek glanced around to make sure Yuri wasn’t coming, that answer was more than enough for JJ, he felt like he couldn’t breath, but he still insisted on beaming him a smile

Otabek shrugged, “It’s crossed my mind” “Keep him happy Otabek” JJ spoke seriously, a little threatening, Otabek held his glare, “That won’t be a problem, when are you and your fiance getting married?” 

JJ knew exactly what Otabek had meant by that, it was a not so subtle back off, JJ wasn’t sure why he snapped. Well he did, his emotions had been burning up inside of him since this entire thing had happened

He did feel lucky, he knew he was going to be so fucking happy with her, she did make him so happy. It wasn’t anything about her that was bringing JJ down, it was just like going through a breakup, the first few months were the hardest

And sitting across from Yuri’s new boyfriend was a hard pill to swallow, Yuri was right, they did always have a power play thing going, always snarky remarks to one another, Otabek wanted JJ to back the fuck off, and JJ wanting to stand his ground since he was here first

The next thing JJ knew he’d lunged over to him, and they were fighting, probably trashing the apartment while doing so

 

 

Yuri was getting changed in his new bedroom, photos of him and Otabek scattered around the place, a few of him and JJ. Yuri felt like the cringiest person in the world, he was happy with JJ, of course he fucking was, but Otabek, god he was smitten

Otabek was exactly like how JJ would try to be and it would make Yuri’s skin crawl, but when Otabek did it, Yuri could feel himself blushing, he could feel a smile beam across his face, it was dumb as shit but he felt so warm inside around him

He’d left JJ and Otabek in the front room, just popping through to get changed, hearing a loud crash, Yuri frowned towards the door, only made worse when there was more banging and the clear sound of two fucking idiots fighting

Yuri was seething, storming through to the front room, his heart was pounding in his chest with anger, he was practically shaking. Seeing Otabek and JJ literally at each other’s throats, punching into each other, Yuri wanted to scream

“You two fucking assholes!” Yuri yelled, picking up the vase of flowers that Otabek had just gotten him, yeah he was the type of person who liked getting flowers now, who the fuck knew

Yuri threw it as hard as he could across the room, the glass smashing up against the wall, water dripping down the freshly painted walls, the pair instantly stopped dead, blood and cuts all over their stupid fucking handsome faces

“What do you both think your fucking doing?!” Yuri screamed, the apartment was wrecked, the table was fucking broke, and there was blood on their new rugs, Yuri wasn’t the most domestic person, but this was just ridiculous

“Yura..” Otabek started as they lifted off the floor, scrambling to their feet, “Why were you fighting? Don’t give me any fucking bullshit, am I just an object for you both? Is that what this fucking was?! Jesus christ JJ you’ve just fucking got engaged, I don’t want any bullshit!” 

They both looked sheepish, JJ speaking up, “It was my fault, I punched Otabek, he was just defending himself, I’m sorry. It’ll never happen again Yuri” 

JJ’s lip was burst, he had a garish cut on his cheek that was dripping blood, and the start of a fucking black eye, “Why did you punch him? Why the fuck were you both fighting on the floor like fucking idiots!”

Yuri’s glare turned to Otabek now, who had just started speaking, “We’re sorry, JJ’s right it won’t happen again. We are just fucking idiots Yura, it was just something that needed to happen” 

Otabek’s face was just the same as JJ’s, shaking his head in annoyance, “You can both clean this shit up, and I swear to fucking god if either of you try any more of this alpha male bullshit..”

“We won’t, I promise” Otabek spoke firmly, Yuri sighed out loudly, “Sit the fuck down both of you, let me clean you’s off before you play house together” 

 

 

Otabek sat down like a scolded puppy, so did JJ, strangely though. Otabek did feel better after the fight, Yuri was right it was alpha male bullshit, but Otabek actually felt like he might be able to get along with JJ now

He was getting married, he’d helped them move, and Otabek would try his hardest to stop the snarky comments himself, they were both as bad as each other. Otabek felt like he could kick himself though, him and Yuri had spent so long getting this place to feel like a home, and then him and JJ had just torn it apart

“Who wants to go first?” Yuri had snapped at them, his first aid kit under his arm, his face was like thunder, Otabek wouldn’t say anything just yet, but Yuri was being the cutest little nurse right now, even if he was mad

“Otabek can, but you don’t need to clean us up kitten..” JJ spoke up, Yuri cutting him off, “I’m not a kitten asshole, and I don’t trust you both to do it yourselves” 

Yuri dismissed it, as he moved to straddle Otabek, pushing him back against the sofa, “I’m sorry” Otabek offered again, moving his sore bloody hands to stroke up Yuri’s thighs gently, Yuri shook his head as he started cleaning up Otabek’s face

“Your stupid fucking handsome face looks so much better not covered in blood and bruises asshole” he grumbled, Otabek flinched when he cleaned his cheek, the cut must have been deep

Yuri frowning, “Your lucky you don’t need stitches” Otabek and JJ stayed in silence while Yuri cleaned them both off, Yuri grumbling angrily every now and again

When JJ had left, after they’d both cleaned the entire front room and kitchen though, which took some hours to make sure they got every single bit of broken class up, scrubbed at the rugs until they realised they’d need to buy new ones, again

But once the apartment was looking like a home again, JJ left shaking Otabek’s hand firmly, they both knew they couldn’t do this again, it was stupid on a lot of levels, Yuri kissing JJ’s cheek, which for once didn’t leave Otabek glaring angrily

Yuri turned to Otabek cupping his face with his soft hands, looking up to him with wide sad eyes, “Beka, I don’t ever want to see you hurt again. Seriously what the fuck were you both thinking?” Yuri didn’t give him time to answer, leaning up to kiss him

Otabek melted, this is exactly what he’d wanted since getting into that stupid fight. Wrapping his arms around Yuri he lifted him up easily, Yuri wrapping his legs around him, it was a slow deep kiss, Otabek pulling away gently, “I’m so sorry Yura”

He meant it from the bottom of his heart, Yuri nodded sadly, kissing along his cuts and bruises, “I mean it, no more fighting. I thought you were both getting along a little” 

Otabek leaned forward resting their heads together, “We are, I promise, no more fighting” Yuri hummed, “I wonder what he’ll tell Bella” then Yuri pulled away with an excited smile, “We need to pick a venue, will you DJ? I want you and him to dance at this fucking engagement party I’m throwing” 

Otabek nodded in agreement, but couldn’t help but pry just a little, “Yura, what does Bella know?” Yuri looked at him confused before he realised what he was on about, Otabek putting him back down on his feet while he listened

“Er she doesn’t know about me, she thinks that she’s JJ’s one and only, which she kinda is. He really fucking loves her, I knew they’d get married, they’ll probably have a few kids or something” Yuri shrugged as he spoke, as if it was all so easy and obvious

“So he does love her?” Yuri scowled at him confused, “They wouldn’t be getting married if they didn’t love each other Beka, of course he loves her, what do you mean?”

“He just still seems a little, yknow, hooked on you” Yuri rolled his eyes, “We’ve only recently broken up, but he really does adore her. You should see how they are together in the house, really cutesy” 

Otabek still couldn’t entirely wrap his head around the whole weird love triangle thing that they’d had going on, but then he guessed he’d sort of been in the same place not really that long ago. Sharing Yuri with JJ so casually made him to cringe to think back on now, which is exactly why he was so stand offish with JJ 

And why JJ was so stand offish with Otabek, it was probably a good thing they’d had that fight after all, this had all been a whirlwind of emotions and it all revolved around one feisty head strong perfect little Russian blonde 

Ending his night with his mouth wrapped around Yuri’s dick was a perfect way to say sorry it turned out, even if his burst lip was stinging and his jaw was hurting, the loud moans that Yuri was making sounded perfect

And even though this was meant to be a sorry to Yuri, it ended up with Yuri on top of Otabek doing all the work for once. As much as Otabek fucking loved sex with Yuri, it was also nice when they’d just have ‘normal’ not rough, not hard or fast, just casual sex

Otabek couldn’t wait until he could marry Yuri either, he’d bought the ring a few days ago, he was just waiting for the right time now. He wasn’t even sure if Yuri would say yes, if it was something that Yuri even wanted, it took him long enough for Yuri to commit to being his boyfriend let alone husband

If it wasn’t something Yuri wanted yet, he could wear it as a promise ring, he wouldn’t even have to wear it at all, but Otabek hoped it would make him just see how serious Otabek was about him, he fucking loved Yuri Plisetsky, and god did he look so fucking hot right now

The way he was panting out “Beka, Beka, oh fuck I love your fucking dick” as he continued to expertly roll his hips on top of him, then the way his face twisted in ecstacy when he found that exact spot, his pants turning into whines, his face scrunching up 

“It’s too much” he practically screamed as he continued to move himself, sweat coating his slim body, Otabek loved that no one was making him continue, Otabek’s hands were merely just holding his hips as Yuri moved himself

Yuri’s hands shook against Otabek’s holding him, Yuri loved to cum without touching his dick lately, and if it wasn’t the hottest fucking thing for Otabek to watch

The sounds filling the room would probably sound gross to anyone listening, but Otabek was entirely glued to the scene, it wasn’t often that Otabek could lay back and just let Yuri do his thing, he normally had to play a very active role which was perfect in itself, but this was really something special

Then Yuri’s entire body seemed to shake, as he almost stopped moving, his ass was clenching so tight Otabek was really struggling not to cum himself, Yuri let out a string of curses and yes’s, even a few I love you’s as he screamed, and finally came across Otabek’s stomach and chest

Otabek himself finally letting go, releasing into him, all of the tension in his own body seemed to drift away. Yuri shakily collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, never caring about the mess, his breathing heavy and erratic

“Fuck” Yuri croaked as he nuzzled his face into Otabek’s neck, Otabek frowning, “Yura.. What’s wrong?” he asked gently but firmly, Yuri pulled his face up from Otabek’s neck, it was red from presumably being tired from sex, but it was also streamed with tears, Yuri’s eyes and face twisted a little

“How fucking embarrassing” Yuri laughed out a little, as he continued to cry a little, Otabek was still frowning sadly, moving his hand to stroke Yuri’s sweaty hair from his face, “Yura..” he started but Yuri cut him off, still laughing

“I’m one of those guys that cry after they cum, what have you turned me into Beka” Yuri sniffled through the laughs, his voice still croaking, “I don’t understand” Otabek spoke softly, still stroking a hand through his hair

Yuri sighed out, wiping at his face as best he could, “It was just intense, it felt so fucking good. And looking at you underneath me, it just got me fucking choked up, I’ve never had a boyfriend like you before, and that doesn’t even scare me” 

Otabek felt his heart swell, hearing something like that from Yuri, it was really something. Kissing him and telling him how much he loved him seemed to make Yuri better and worse, at first it was more tears, then once he seemed to calm down he pushed him away playfully, threatening him not to tell anybody

 

 

Yuri felt like the biggest fucking idiot, JJ use to sometimes cry during sex at how much he loved Yuri, and it always made Yuri feel uncomfortable. He’d comfort him sure, tell him sweet nothings, and make sure he was okay, but it wasn’t the type of thing he liked

But there he was, bawling his eyes out because he’d had one of the best orgasms of his life. JJ always called him a kitten, and he fucking was for Otabek, and the thing that made him cringe at himself the most was that he didn’t even hate himself for it

He wasn’t scared, it didn’t frighten him at only having one dick now, what the fuck had Otabek done to him. He’d fallen head over heels and couldn’t see that changing for anything or anyone, even after seeing them both fight, he didn’t want to storm out, he wanted to patch them up and bang their heads together 

Rolling his eyes at himself as he snuggled further back into Otabek’s arms, getting spooned after Otabek had calmed him down, he still couldn’t help his smile, he was the biggest fucking idiot, but he couldn’t be happier, Otabek hummed out a sleepy love you as he nuzzled his face closer to Yuri’s

Reaching down to bring Otabek’s hand up to his lips, planting a soft kiss, “I love you Beka” he whispered against it, Otabek pulling him in tighter, half asleep and not really aware really, Yuri shut his eyes finally, he was the biggest sap he knew, maybe even sappier than fucking JJ


	8. Chapter 8

When JJ got home Isabella had coo’d over him like he was the most precious could do no wrong thing in the world, “I’m okay baby” he spoke softly, “Oh Jay” her sweet little face started tearing up, shushing her gently as he held her

He made up some lie that he’d been jumped on the way back from Yuri’s, he loved this woman in his arms, truly, from the very bottom of his heart. Every single lie he told her broke away at him, she didn’t deserve to be lied too

He wanted to tell her about Yuri, about that whole entire 2 years of his life, which had been so intermingled with hers. But he couldn’t risk losing her, he’d lost Yuri and that was more than he could handle

Later that night making sweet slow love with her, wearing a condom as always of course, even though she was on birth control she didn’t like to feel ‘messy’. JJ wouldn’t press her on the matter, but he had tried to express how it liked it to be messy, how he liked it to be downright fucking dirty, but she’d only giggle cutely at him and think he was joking around

It wasn’t like the sex wasn’t good, it was, it really fucking was. JJ really just needed to get out of his own head about Yuri, it was wrong to think about it, he knew it was, but as he started kissing Bella, saying how beautiful she was as he kept his steady pace, his mind flashed to how Yuri had sat on top of him earlier

Patching up his face with soft gentle hands, snapping angrily at him and Otabek, he was only so mad because he cared. That was always the case with Yuri, if he didn’t have any kind of reaction it would be a bad thing

Just feeling the weight of Yuri on top of him again, regardless of the situation was perfect, the look on his pretty little face as he concentrated on JJ’s face

Feeling Bella tense up around him as she came so fucking beautifully under him, it didn’t take long for JJ to finish after, Bella looked so beautiful and sounded even better that JJ didn’t really need to think about Yuri to get himself off at all

Sighing out a I love you, he meant it every single time he said it, she was the most special girl and he knew he’d be so happy with her. Just like Yuri would be with Otabek, after fighting with him it felt like a veil was lifted

He felt like he saw Otabek in a different light, this was the man who was making his Yuri, no not his anymore, this was the man who was making Yuri feel so much happiness and love, why would he ever wish anything ill of that

Even if it was going to be a long time before he fully got over Yuri, he’d not fight with Otabek anymore, he’d not say a word out of place to Otabek, it was silly to fight over Yuri like an object anyways, he was his own person and would always do exactly what he wanted to do, and why would JJ want him any other way?

 

 

8 months later..

 

Yuri was being the biggest asshole, he knew he fucking was. But he’d never felt so damn nervous in all of his life, he felt hot and cold at the same time, he was sweating heavily, he was, fuck he was about to ask Otabek if he would fucking marry him, no wonder he was nervous

Would Otabek even want to marry him? And the fucking asshole wouldn’t let him think, he wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone, when he’d came home to Yuri attempting to cook a lavish meal for him, smoke blowing everywhere, Yuri had screamed at him for trying to help

He wanted it to be a surprise and everything was going wrong, he’d locked himself in the bathroom now, Otabek gently knocking on the door, “Yura, come out please, it’s still salvageable”

“Just give me a fucking minute!” Yuri yelled back, he’d wanted to look perfect, but after sweating in the kitchen for an hour, cutting his finger and having blood go all over his original outfit, he’d ended up just putting on some sweats and a loose vest, he thought he’d have time to change before Otabek came home, apparently fucking not

Everything was a mess, he fumbled with the ring between his fingers, his hand shaking. “Yura, I’m going to go plate it all up, you have 5 minutes to get your hot ass out of there” Otabek growled playfully as Yuri heard footsteps leave the door

Sighing out he splashed cold water on his face, he needed to fucking calm down. He’d planned this months ago, he could do this, and even if Otabek said no.. No he needed to shake those thoughts from his head, it was only making him more nervous

The thought of commiting to Otabek forever didn’t scare him, it made him feel all those warm and fuzzy feelings that he thought would make him throw up. But it didn’t, not even a little bit, it was the thought that Otabek might reject him that was making him this nervous

When he’d brought the ring it didn’t even cross his mind that he might say no, but then when he’d told JJ who’d beamed him the biggest smile, and oh so casually said, ‘Does he want to get married?’ Yuri had then screamed at JJ, what did he mean by that

JJ looked like a deer caught in headlights, trying to explain that it was literally just a question, most people talk about marriage before proposing, no big deal

Yuri and Otabek had never spoke about it before, and JJ saying that had scared him to no end. He’d refused to talk to JJ for a fucking week afterwards, not that it was JJ’s fault in any way, and if he was being honest, JJ handled the whole thing so well his face didn’t seem to falter and he looked happy for Yuri, actually happy and that made Yuri’s heart swell with even more happiness

Now it was time for Yuri to face the music, he didn’t give a shit about the food. Storming out of the bathroom he was sure he looked like a mess, Otabek bless his heart had lit some candles and dished out the absolutely terribly cooked food

“Cmere, what was all this for?” Otabek smiled at him, standing up to wrap his arms around him, Yuri swallowed as he burrowed his face in his chest. Fuck his heart was pounding, how the fuck was he going to say this?

Since Yuri still hadn’t spoke, Otabek laughed lightly, “Yura, I appreciate it, I do so so much. But fuck we can’t eat it..” Yuri burst out laughing, god he’d really fucked it up, all he could smell was burning

Yuri lifted his face from Otabek’s chest, still laughing and so was Otabek, the way Otabek looked down to him with the fondest smile, fuck there was that stupid fuzzy feeling again

Yuri sighed as he pulled away, Otabek looking at him curiously, “I want to do this fucking right, so don’t distract me, don’t say shit, unless it’s an answer okay” Yuri spoke snappy, he didn’t mean too, but it was do or die and he wanted Otabek to know he was serious

Otabek cocked a eyebrow at him, “Okay” he spoke uneasily, his eyes following Yuri curiously. Yuri sighed out again, “Fuck” he spoke under his breath, flashing his eyes back up to Otabek

“Otabek, I really fucking love you okay. You’ve got the best cock, and it’s the only one I want. You make me feel all that stupid mushy shit that use to make me want to throw up, but you don’t, you don’t ever make me want to throw up”

Yuri realised he was rambling, fuck he had his speech much better prepared in his head. Groaning in annoyance at himself, “Look what I’m trying to say is, your special, you always have been fucking special. Even when you were fucking shit in bed, I still would have stuck around yknow. Even if you never got any better”

Otabek was still looking at him a bit confused, but he had a soft smile on his face, as he listened intently, “Fuck, okay, fuck, I love you Otabek” Yuri probably snapped that out, even though he wanted it to come out sweetly, but his nerves were back, not that they’d ever really left, it was now or never

Getting down on one knee, Yuri pulled out the ring from his pocket, “Will you marry me?” he rushed it out, he probably had fucking sweat dripping down his face, but the way that Otabek’s eyes lit up Yuri hoped that was a good sign

Otabek’s face crumbled, as he began sobbing, Yuri’s heart didn’t even have to drop in worry or anything when Otabek croaked out a hundred yes’s, the next thing Yuri knew Otabek was on the floor with him, wrapping him up in his arms as he kissed him messily

“Beka, fuck Beka I didn’t know you’d cry” Yuri’s smile was wide and so fucking dumb, he couldn’t believe that he’d made Otabek cry. Holding his handsome face in his hands while Otabek’s face streamed with tears, but he laughed and had the widest smile

“Yura, oh my god Yura. I didn’t, shit, I didn’t know you’d propose” Otabek could barely speak through croaking, Yuri couldn’t help but laugh, they were that sickly sweet kind of couple that he use to hate

But now, holding Otabek in his arms while he fucking cried with happiness after Yuri had proposed, a thing he never in a million years thought he’d ever do. He didn’t hate this at all, he didn’t even want to cringe, all he felt was love

Once he’d calmed Otabek down, slid the ring onto his finger, which Yuri had to say, felt fucking good. Otabek led him into the bedroom, saying he had something to show him, fuck yeah he did, Yuri was expecting his big dark cut cock ready to make him cum again and again, Yuri felt his own dick stirring as he followed happily into the bedroom

Frowning just a little when Otabek didn’t start taking his clothes off or make any attempt to get Yuri naked either, instead just heading over to his wardrobe and rooting through his clothes

“Beka, I’d really like to know where this is going, and if I’m going to get my cock sucked or not” Otabek laughed still not turning around as he kept pulling more clothes out and littering the floor

Yuri rolled his eyes, he was getting impatient, he’d just got engaged he wanted either mind blowing sex or at least some fucking kissing or cuddling, anything seriously

When Otabek finally turned around he had a smile from ear to ear, walking over to Yuri, Yuri frowned at him, “What the fuck are you up too Beka?” Yuri asked curiously

Otabek ran his hands through Yuri’s hair as he cupped his head kissing him deeply, Yuri was a stupid fool for these breathtaking kisses, getting lost in them more times than he could count, when Otabek pulled away Yuri couldn’t help following his mouth

“Yura” Otabek still had the same smile on his face, as he got down on one knee, holding up a ring himself, “Yuri Plisetsky, I got this ring 8 months ago. I don’t know what I was waiting for, I didn’t, I didn’t know if you’d even want to marry me”

“Holy fuck” Yuri half laughed, half wanted to cry himself, what the hell had he turned into? Here he was getting engaged in sweats while he looked like a mess, of course him and Otabek would fucking both buy a ring, they were both that sickly fucking sweet

Ending the night in the most intense way, it was probably the hardest roughest sex they’d ever had. Yuri’s legs felt shaky, he could barely breathe, and Otabek was in the same state. His neck was red and bruised from Yuri’s teeth and hands, they’d practically screamed how much they loved each other during

Even though it was dirty, and probably looked a little bit hateful to anyone else, it was far from it. Yuri had never felt so close to Otabek, never felt so entirely loved and adored, and absolutely destroyed by his most favourite dick in the whole world

 

 

 

Slow dancing with Yuri at his wedding, there was a time when he’d have killed for this. When he’d let his mind race in the past and actually imagine getting married to Yuri, how it made his heart feel like it was going to burst inside his chest

But now, he was still slow dancing with one of the people he loved most in this entire world. But he’d just married the most special woman, this was just him dancing with his best friend, well mostly

Leaning in close and whispering in his ear, “Cmon, tell me, please, it’s my wedding day” JJ pulled away pouting slightly and flashing him his best cockiest smile, Yuri rolled his eyes but he had just as big a smile on his face

“Your such an asshole, how the fuck was I with you for two years?” Yuri replied shaking his head, still dancing closely together, JJ’s hands sitting low on his back, Yuri’s wrapped around his neck

He looked fucking perfect, literally like an angel or something, “Oh please, I’ve always wanted to know. I’m a big boy now, I can take it” JJ fluttered his lashes, he knew it was just going to piss off Yuri more, but they had such a good relationship now, Yuri didn’t really scream at him anymore

“Seriously Jeh Jeh? On your wedding day, that’s what your asking?” Yuri frowned at him, but he still had a cheeky smile on his face, the way he said his name still got to him, his Russian accent was still the hottest thing, even if he only had mostly platonic thoughts about him now

“That’s what I’m asking kitten, please?” Yuri sighed shaking his head again as he leaned in, whispering into his ear, “I’m not telling you” JJ laughed, giving his waist a squeeze

Yuri looked dangerously fucking good in a suit, even as a now honest straight man, when JJ had seen his best man stroll through the door of his apartment, he’d had more than a few impure thoughts

Yuri pulled his face back, he had the cutest little blush across his cheeks and nose, as he smiled back. “I’m happy for you JJ, I’m so fucking happy for you” 

JJ leaned forward kissing his forehead, “You too baby” pulling back, JJ stared into Yuri’s eyes smiling, “What did you get me for my wedding gift again?” he asked casually, Yuri hummed

“Erm, a fucking blender or some shit? Whatever you put on your gift list, why?” JJ nodded as his cheeky smile came back, “Cmon, just tell me, that’s the best present I can take from today. Apart from marrying Bella of course”

Yuri’s hand stroked up the back of JJ’s undercut until it reached his hair, tugging as he scowled at him, JJ wanted to moan just a little, that went straight to his dick, “What if the answer isn’t what you want to hear?” 

JJ shrugged as Yuri untangled his fingers, going back down to his neck, “I’ll cope, I’m just curious” 

Yuri hummed, as he sighed out, his green dangerous eyes flashing up to him, it still made JJ’s breath catch. “It’s you, okay asshole” 

The smile that spread across JJ’s face, even when Yuri shook his head and rolled his eyes again, he didn’t care. It was a dumb thing, he was surprised that Yuri had even played along with it

It was a question JJ had wanted to ask ever since he ever heard about Otabek, it was the last bullshit power play thing he would ever do. He was now a happily married man, who knew for a fact he had a bigger dick than Yuri’s soon to be husband

“Happy now?” Yuri asked, JJ beamed his smile, “I love you Yuri, always have, always will”

Yuri leaned forward kissing JJ right on his lips, JJ shut his eyes, it was only a tame friendly kiss. But he knew exactly that it was Yuri saying he felt the same way, not that JJ needed that reassurance, JJ had always known it

Whether it was the same connection Yuri had with Otabek, or the same connection JJ had with Bella, him and Yuri always had a special unique connection. It was never conventional, it probably wasn’t even healthy, but JJ wouldn’t trade it for the world

Pulling away, JJ would always feel this intense kind of love for Yuri. But he was also so incredibly happy with his life now, he wouldn’t change it for the world, he was a very happily married man and Yuri was going to be one himself in a matter of months too 

It had been the most crazy few years, so much so that JJ could barely believe some of it had even happened. He wouldn’t dream of fighting with Otabek nowadays, they got on really fucking well, hanging out easily if Yuri wasn’t around

Things were finally where they needed to be, Otabek tapped on Yuri’s shoulder with a fond smile, letting go of Yuri, he didn’t even feel any pang of jealous when Otabek wrapped his arms around him, as they shared a real kiss

JJ looked away with his own smile, seeking out Bella. He never thought that he would be where he was now, all of the madness he’d shared with Yuri seemed like a crazy lost memory now, one of the happiest ones JJ would ever know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, left a kudos or a comment! 
> 
> I hope you all liked it, and I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> I wanted to close it off with everyone all round happy, I know it was a twisted strange little love triangle full of confusing feelings for everyone, but JJ's finally in a place where he's perfectly happy and even though he might have cheeky thoughts about Yuri from time to time, he's no longer absolutely hooked on him, even if he'll always love him
> 
> Yuri is also learning all about what true love really is, the kind of love that makes you sickly sweet and other people cringe
> 
> Thank you again :)


End file.
